Give Me Something Worth Protecting
by iamCAMBRIA
Summary: OneShot. Kristoff decides to move when he doesn't originally. He took one extra step of courage. One to make sure that never again would the Prince of the Southern Isles harm Anna. Because Anna is the one thing to him that is worth protecting. *Protective!Kristoff*


_So this is designed to be a oneshot unless...people actually like it. let me know if you want more._

* * *

**Give Me Something Worth Protecting**

**By: iamCAMBRIA**

Kristoff watched as Hans slowly lifted himself from the deck of the boat. Suddenly, the ice man felt heat rise into his cheeks and his heart pounded. This was the man that dare harm Anna. The man who had proclaimed his love to her only to rip it from her hands. Kristoff Bjorgman had never felt so angry in his life.

"Anna? But Elsa froze your heart!" He exclaimed, getting up to meet the carrot-haired princess.

Kristoff felt himself surge forward when one of Anna's delicate hands touched his chest. She shook her head and gestured to Hans. She walked away but Kristoff grabbed her hand pulling her back. He smiled at her.

"Give me something worth protecting." He whispered.

Anna paused her bright blue eyes widening. Kristoff let go of her hand and stalked towards the Prince of the Southern Isles.

"Yes, Elsa did freeze Anna's heart; but she also unthawed it. Anything else?" He demanded, his mittened fists clenching.

"What are you going to do, Ice Man?" Hans sneered. "You can't touch me—you harm me and you'd threaten the crown of the Southern Isles itself."

"If I recall from Anna's stories," Kristoff said with false thoughtfulness. "You're the twelfth in line…so how does that harm your crown?"

Hans faltered.

Kristoff couldn't stop himself from grinning. He cocked his head to the side. Immediately Sven trotted up and walked behind Hans. The ginger prince didn't seem to notice through his glaring at the mountain man.

"But don't worry, I don't think I'll do anything…"

Hans threw a smug smirk before tromping away. "This won't be the last you here from me! I will return with my brothers and then we'll see—umph!"

The ginger prince fell over Kristoff's fur boot.

"Sven sit." The blonde whispered.

The reindeer practically fell on top of Hans. The ginger gasped in pain under the weight of the large animal. Kristoff crouched down in front of Hans, a smug smile on his face.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into him! He's sometimes really quite impossible." He grinned, his voice leaking with false apology.

"Get this reindeer off of me!" Hans gasped.

Anna, Elsa, and Olaf couldn't contain their laughter. Kristoff smiled even wider, hearing Anna's laugh was all he wanted. Smiling he turned to the three of them.

"Think we should be getting back to Arendelle now?"

Elsa was the one to answer.

"Yes, I think we should." She laughed lightly.

Anna looked at her sister with a bit of wonder. "Um, Elsa…how are we going to get off the boat?"

The Ice Queen grinned. "Allow me."

With a swift flick of her hand a small string of snow fluttered from her finger tips before swirling about the edge of the boat. The small flurries created a stair case that led from the boat to the water. The little flakes continued their path to the island, creating a small icy bridge.

"Whoa." Anna gasped.

"Come on!" Elsa grinned, grabbing Anna's hand.

Olaf was already ahead of them smiling incredibly. Elsa pulled Anna to the stairs and began their way down. Anna looked back at Kristoff for a moment.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

He smirked. "I'll be down in a second."

Anna smiled and allowed Elsa to drag her back to the castle.

Kristoff turned back to Hans and put his hands on his hips.

"So," He drawled slowly.

"Get…your…blasted…reindeer off of me!" Hans shrieked, banging his fists on the ground.

"You know, that wasn't very nice. He has feelings." Kristoff snapped. "In fact, no one is allowed to insult Sven."

Hans gulped.

"First you try to kill Anna." The mountain man continued. "And then you insult Sven. Well, you've put yourself in a very bad spot. Sven, pick the good man up."

The reindeer replied with a snort and shoved Hans up in his antlers, holding him up. The prince clutched to the horns, terrified at being held above the ground. Kristoff gave a wickedly calm grin.

"Can you swim, prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

Hans gasped. "Oh no."

Once that was done, Sven and Kristoff walked onto the ice bridge, wiping his hands on the hem of his coat.

"I'd say that was a job well done, right buddy?"

_"Couldn't have done it better myself!" _Sven 'returned' happily.

"That's because you did do it!" Kristoff laughed.

Sven snorted.

"Christopher!"

Kristoff looked to see Anna running towards him. He grinned at the sight of the princess. Already she had shucked the purple cloak she had been wearing because the sunning was bearing down on the summer deprived island in rays of warmth. The iceman tore off his gloves, his hands suddenly sweating.

"Where were you? I thought you were right behind us!" She fretted, trying to look over his shoulder.

"I was taking care of a few things." He soothed, raising his hands defensively.

"Where's Hans?" She asked worriedly.

"Learning how to fish."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Suddenly Anna threw her arms around him. Kristoff stiffened at the sudden contact. Hesitantly he lowered his arms around her, embracing her.

"Thank you for coming back for me." Anna whispered.

Kristoff closed his eyes, trying to forget the image of a frozen Anna. Sweet, beautiful wonderful Anna. Her bright and peppy joy would have been forever contained—frozen in a solid statue if Elsa hadn't…

"Kristoff?" Anna whimped quietly into the material of his coat.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"Did you mean what you said to me on the boat?" She asked quietly. "About giving you something to protect?"

"Yes." Kristoff nodded. "If it weren't for you…I don't think I would have anything worth protecting."

Anna looked up at him. Her bright blue eyes glowed like glacier water. Kristoff felt his heart speed up in rate.

"Do you mean that?" She asked quietly.

He nodded fervently. "With all my heart."

"No take backs!" She squeaked excitedly.

Kristoff gave a hearty laugh. He hugged her tighter. He felt her stiffen as he drew her closer. The mountain man smiled into her hair.

"No take backs."


End file.
